


【车】路人x花京院典明

by ZhiyiN



Category: Brutal (2007), rape - Fandom, rape by turns - Fandom
Genre: Other, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhiyiN/pseuds/ZhiyiN
Summary: 没头没尾没剧情，纯肉抹布花京院，天雷爽文暴力血腥要素有，慎入含微量Dio花元素哦~
Relationships: all /kakyoin noriaki
Kudos: 23





	【车】路人x花京院典明

**Author's Note:**

> 没头没尾没剧情，纯肉  
> 抹布花京院，天雷爽文  
> 暴力血腥要素有，慎入
> 
> 含微量Dio花元素哦~

抹布花

黄昏是阴阳的交界线，天际最后一抹余晖完全隐没之时，血月划开阴云露出一角。  
红眼的地沟老鼠从下水道钻出来满地乱窜，醉醺醺的流浪汉从垃圾箱翻出半瓶啤酒咕嘟咕嘟喝了干净，随手扔了酒瓶摔成碎渣，男人摇摇晃晃地踏过碎片，搀着年久失修的铁管走进更深的巷道，昏黄的街灯打向血迹斑斑的墙面，在那里投下两个剧烈耸动的交缠身影。  
阴暗的角落传出一人仓促毫无节奏的喘息，夹杂着几个男人断断续续的污言秽语，流浪汉揉了一把眼睛，鬼使神差地走过去凑近了看。只一眼，便仿佛见到了天国。  
膘肥体壮的本地居民像是磕了猛药上了头，咧开嘴兴奋地撕咬着身下之人年轻的肉体，被人压在下面操的少年生得一张亚洲人的面孔，眉头紧蹙，一身绿衣被扯成破布垫在身下，少年奇特的粉色头发凌乱地铺散开来，在妖异的月光下显得极其魅惑。  
他白嫩的皮肉被染上了满身污秽，汗液交融而血泪浸润，被啃咬得体无完肤的少年溢淌着赤红鲜血仰瘫在地，男人俯身舔舐他的皮肉，用形状可怖的性器发狠捣插猎物鲜嫩紧致的后穴，粗壮的阴茎重重地撞入又凶狠抽出，连带翻搅着布满血丝的肠壁，少年被打开呈M字的双腿脱力地垮下，他徒劳地推搡挣扎抗拒着更深的侵入，却被性欲正盛的男人牢牢楔在身下钉死在地，少年剧烈喘息着，虚弱的呻吟被愈趋激烈的进攻撞得支离破碎。  
“啊……啊啊……”

入夜后是妖魔的狂欢，揭开人皮面具的恶鬼们张开獠牙，争先恐后地扑食落单的猎物。

虚弱喑哑的呻吟回荡在暮色笼罩的街角，浮世绘数米之外的流浪汉情不自禁地咽了口唾沫，他向前跨出一步，将自己本该隐没的身形暴露在月光下。  
流浪汉朦胧的双眼看到这副美景的暗影之后还有几个粗犷壮硕的男人在玩笑嬉闹，或是叼着烟捣弄着手中的卡牌，或是开个罐头摇头晃脑地一饮而尽，或是掏出性器自顾自地撸动，然后催促正在激烈运动的那个本地男人快点干他等不及了。  
“操！你他妈的还要干多久——快点啊老子的鸡巴快要爆炸了！”男人破口大骂，手中的罐头很是配合地被他捏爆，罐中的啤酒洒了年轻男孩一脸。  
“你可以操他嘴巴——”正临冲顶的男人拉高少年的一条腿架在肩上，将他另一条腿悬在臂弯后加快速度继续侵犯。实际上他此前已经射过很多次，但隔不了几分钟又在少年体内勃起，于是就吹着口哨装作若无其事地压着人换姿势继续操。  
“老子只想干他屁眼！”那个男人骂骂咧咧地扔掉被他捏瘪的易拉罐，阴鸷的眸子瞥向站在一旁欲言又止看起来非常想加入进来的流浪汉，仿佛在打量一头发颠的野狗。  
“嘿！！”那个男人嘴角一扬，朝着突然冒出来的醉汉打了个招呼示意他过去，“这位朋友！过来一起玩啊！”  
流浪汉几乎快要醉倒，步伐已近踉跄，然而突涨的性欲淹没了他的醉意，他凝视正在被强暴的可怜男孩那张俊美的脸，因痛苦和无助而纠结的眉心，被夺去空气而开启的嘴艰难地哈气，他的下体开始胀痛，甚至爆出的欲望弹飞了勉强搭紧的裤扣，拉链就这样自然地扯落，露出了那条粗长的命根。  
醉汉冲上前去，酒精的作用和亢奋的脑热使他满脸通红，他恶狼扑食般掐住少年的下颚迫使男孩将脸埋到他的双腿之间，然后跪捧起少年粉色的后脑勺，用性器抵开他的牙关插入进去。  
“唔！唔……”  
男孩双目骤缩，放大的瞳孔满是无辜的慌乱，醉汉不给少年喘息的机会，一手握着根茎在人嘴里缓慢地抽动，用肿胀的囊袋拍击男孩的下巴，另一只手撩开粘在少年颊侧的刘海，男人发出一声声舒爽的喟叹，当他完全撬开了身下之人的唇齿，便毫无顾忌地加快速度向更深处冲撞，而压在少年身上操干的男人会意似地掐着人的屁股，发疯似地将少年的腰顶到弹起来又重重摔下，把男孩推动着快速吞咽醉汉的阴茎。  
啪啪的撞击声愈干愈响，淫靡的水花荡涤着混浊的夜色，阴影里传出其他男人此起彼伏的喘息，一群野兽目不转睛地窥视着正在被同类蚕食的猎物，夜的使者倒吊在屋檐下，伴随几只蝙蝠飞过巷道，男人们纷纷露出獠牙，以及本不属于人类的，血红的深眸。

额前那撮柔软的粉色长发湿哒哒地黏在脸上，美丽的紫色眼眸被重重的雾色掩埋，来自日本的17岁的高中生花京院典明在充斥暴力的持续奸淫中失魂落魄，身体已经全然不属于自己。  
少年瞳孔涣散，勉强凝聚的神识在意识到自己仍然处在炼狱的事实后甚至想过自裁了断，但他的脑海中闪过了家人焦急慌乱的神态，花京院典明念及他的至亲此刻也许在满埃及地找他，便放弃了轻生的念头。  
这场噩梦是从什么时候开始的呢？少年吞吐着令人作呕的阳物，柔软的舌尖不自觉地卷弄起男人的龟头，他感到嘴里的东西又粗胀了几分，甚至压住他的舌根直抵喉口，肏他后穴的男人换了一个，花京院记不清是第几个，他也数不尽这是第几轮，从前几日的黄昏开始，他就被一群人囚于此地昼夜不分地轮流肏干。  
此夜，这群男人竟将他从地下室拖出来直接扔到大街上操弄，甚至让路过的看客也加入享用的行列，少年仅剩的呼吸的自由都被彻底剥夺，花京院绝望地吞下了醉汉的阴茎，感受粘稠的浊液喷满他的口腔，紧接着又有一跟阳物塞到他嘴里，就着醉汉还未抽出的巨物挤进去摩擦着捣弄。  
“吞下去!”男人似在命令唯一的猎物服从指令，但少年不听话了，花京院突然掐住自己的脖颈吐出两个男人的阴茎偏过头干呕，将满嘴的浊液吐了出来，白浊混合着殷红的血丝溢出嘴角，少年无助地捂着嘴浑身颤抖，紧接着就被在他身上驰骋的男人伸入指节卡住了牙关，男人用脏手翻搅猎物的唇舌，如同身下剧烈的幅动那样在他口中来回抽插，花京院被噎得喘不过气，本能地扭动腰肢想要挣脱，奈何在他人看来这动作是魅人的信号，男人大喝一声，压低身体提枪猛干。  
突然的反抗无疑激怒了泄欲的狂狼，刚插进去就被吐出来的男人握着阴茎咬牙切齿，似乎猎物的行为让他失了面子，后面的同类嗤笑着说怎么那么快就出来了是秒射吗，男人呸呸呸地啐了几口唾沫，扭头便扣住少年的后脑将他脸朝下狠狠地砸向坚石地板，上方侵虐的男人适时地抽出了手，花京院典明猝不及防，额头磕到地上砸出一片血光，已经在少年嘴里发泄一轮欲望的醉汉痴痴地跪坐在地，静默地看着猎物粉色的鬟发逐渐被鲜血浸染成深红。  
男人咽了口唾沫，深沉的醉意被更深重的罪孽打断，他感到莫名的饥渴，他想要更多，更狠地侵占这美丽的猎物。  
这群人也是如此被吸引的吗？流浪者想探问其中一个壮汉，他咧开嘴抠弄自己参差不齐的牙齿，却在摸到虎牙的那一瞬间震颤了起来。  
性欲的高潮消解了极端的痛苦，当男人意识到自己的牙齿变得锋利而醉意全消时，从颈动脉被什么东西咬开的两个血孔中延溢的红色液体已然凝固。  
欢迎加入夜之帝国。  
仿佛听到有个低沉诡谲的声线自夜空响起，从中耳穿透直达神经中枢，豆大的冷汗渗出额角，男人情不自禁地跪伏在地表示对夜的臣服，回过神来便看到本来人模人样的本地居民们踏出阴影，在月夜下贪婪地舔舐着猎物的血液，就像数十天没饱餐的饿狼张着血盆大口喰食猎物的皮肉。  
空气溢满血色的腥甜，操人后穴的男人在满足的长吟中疯狂抽插数十下射了出来，另一人迫不及待地将人推搡到一边，翻过少年的身体从后面上他，仿佛不想看到猎物被撞得血肉模糊的脸，男人扒拉着猎物软嫩的臀瓣按压揉捏，扑到年轻男孩背上舔舐他的每一寸皮肤，而对猎物诉诸极端暴力的男人抬起了少年的下巴，扯开地上的破布胡乱地给他擦了把脸，再一次将性器捅入少年的口中。  
“给老子含好了！”  
男人恶狠狠地压着人舌头顶了几下，直捅深喉，少年难受得想哭。

花京院回想起自己和家人失散的那天，出于好奇，抑或是被奇怪的魔力吸引了无意间踏足这片领域，眼前突然晃过一个金发男人诡魅的形影，还未来得及看清那个人的容貌，随着后脑传来棍棒敲击的钝响，少年便失去了意识。  
如果时间能重来，他一定不会来埃及。他想。  
然而世上没有后悔药，这个世界也没有他的神明，所有的一切都令人绝望，连从小陪伴在他身边的唯一的朋友，那个会发光的绿色"幽灵“，在那日黄昏之后也像不曾存在的事物那样被抹除了。

下体传来的剧烈疼痛将神识恍惚的他刺激清醒，被陌生男人分开双腿不停强暴这种事只会让他感到恶心，后面肏插的男人把住他的腰窝大幅度地律动着，毫无反抗之力的花京院像一只破碎的木偶那样任人摆弄，破败不堪的身体随男人粗野的扭摆上下起伏。  
男人粗砺的手沿着少年分明的股沟划向他的尾骨，猎物像是被过电一般浑身颤抖，他亢奋地抽插着，交合的部位一片旖旎，被持久肏插的小穴已经松弛得可以完全吞入壮硕的性器，他深深地插入，重重地抽出，每一下都将少年顶出轻浅的闷哼，囊袋拍击着少年的臀肉，撞出一声声悦耳的脆响。  
“唔……嗯唔……”  
花京院的双手被男人反剪在背后，脑袋被按在男人胯下，血肉模糊的脸埋在充满腥膻腐臭味的丛阳之间，唇齿被硕大的阳物堵住无法闭合，他难受地摇了摇头，闭上眼艰难地吞吐这根形状可怖的性器，男人像抚摸自己的爱犬那样摸了摸少年的头，然后喝地一声猛地挺腰插进极深，与此同时趴在少年背上的男人也狠狠地撞入最深，花京院嘶鸣着弓起腰，像一条正被沸水蒸煮的河虾那样扭曲身形翻过了身，却在下一秒又被另一个男人骑在胯下。  
操弄猎物小嘴的男人自顾自地抽插着，甚至哼起了异域风情的小调跟着节奏扭动腰胯在少年嘴里捣插，而在少年后庭凌虐的男人与突然骑到少年身上的人眉来眼去，交换了眼神后摆弄起猎物脱力的双腿。  
“你们别太过了啊后面还有咱这么多人呢可别玩坏了！！”  
有人吹了口哨，喋血餮食的男人们又开始了新一轮的狂欢，为他们新的同伴——那个流浪汉接风洗尘。  
本该如此，然而那个人是不会知道了。  
醉汉倒在了血泊之中，骨架四分五裂，他的皮肉被飓风分割成碎片，被整齐地排列在怪物们的餐盒之中。  
“难吃！”  
有人评价道。  
“嗯。”  
“那我们可以吃了他吗？”有人指着那个十七岁的年轻男孩问道。  
“不可以。”  
这是那位大人的猎物。

就在众人食肉饮血的当口，可怜的男孩又被翻过了身，一个男人背靠着墙将少年抱在怀里，手掌握着人膝弯架开他的双腿，月光洒在少年白皙而年轻的肉体上，为他打下一层纯洁的柔光，他像一个无辜的，圣洁的天使翩然降世，却在异域他乡跌落凡尘。  
少年渗血的后穴死死地绞紧了身后男人紫黑的性器，而另一人半蹲着将一根手指挤进正在重复原始兽交的穴口慢条斯理地抽弄，男孩的双臂无力地垂落，失神的瞳仁微微颤动，少年一边的眼角有几道干涸的血痕被瞬时淌落的泪水润开，被撞破皮肉组织的额头仍在不停溢血，夜的仆从为他拭去眼泪，依然残忍地将第二根手指塞入已经被扩到不能再大的肉穴碾磨起来。  
“不……”  
花京院典明意识到他们要做什么，他惊惧地颤抖，拼命地摇头“不要……求……求你……”他舌尖打颤，瑟缩着连一个完整的单词都拼不出来。  
止不住的血泪吧嗒吧嗒地滚落，属于少年纯粹而直白的反应一览无余，任何一个有一点良知的人类在看到这一幕都会被打动到惭愧致死，然而他们早已不是人类了。  
没心没肺的男人眼见少年哭得满脸血泪，更是兴奋地将第三根手指塞进去胡乱翻搅，然后就着下面的男人还在疯狂律动的性器，将自己的阴茎抵上前去破开少年的门庭，龟头扭转着艰难挤入，男人抬腰冲刺狠狠地捅入穴内。  
“啊……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”  
花京院典明睚眦欲裂，惨叫着蹬起腿慌乱地挣动，背后的男人禁锢住双臂避免他的双手四处乱抓，身前闯入的男人奸笑着用一手揉捻他的乳头，另一只手撸动他那一直软塌的性器，而下体在冲入进去后便丝毫不顾及少年撕裂身体的痛苦就这样发狠地律动起来，两根阴茎毫无章法地在人体内旋转冲插，无辜的少年不知第几次萌生了想死却又不敢死的念头，他只能握紧拳头咬紧牙关承受着活剐般的刺痛。  
“啊……啊啊……”  
少年被释放的唇齿迸出难以自抑的呻吟，男人俯身亲吻他的锁骨，啃咬少年通红的耳垂，舌尖卷过他的肌肤，停留在胸前那枚粉嫩的茱萸上轻轻地吮吸，另一边的红豆被抱着他的男人两根手指夹住不停地按揉，似是在好心地为他排解经由下体传导入脊髓的痛觉，花京院察觉到下体的剧痛逐渐被身上酥麻骚痒的触感取代，随着两个男人仓促毫无节奏地扩张运动，在年轻男孩疼得几近昏厥前，用刺激少年敏感的分身和稚嫩的乳头将他的意识拉了回来。  
如果把人干昏迷了就不好玩了呢。男人相视一笑，待那窄小紧致的穴口能纳入两根性器之时同时松开了对少年身体的抚慰，一人按住少年的双肩，一人握住少年的腰身，两个体型壮硕的男人配合地同时握紧双手，将年轻的猎物狠狠地压坐到两人的阴茎上，性器同时捅入最深，花京院典明感到脑海里有一根弦被崩断了，让他连尖叫的力气也一同失去，微张的嘴迸出破碎的音节，僵直的身躯径自向后倒去，白嫩的股沟下，血流成河。  
“结果还是把人操晕了啊！”罪魁祸首搂住瘫倒下来的少年，朝他的同伴抱怨道，“这样再继续也没意思，你们谁爱玩谁来！”  
一个男人退出了猎食的飨宴，马上就有另一个人接上去将昏迷的少年抱起来分开腿操弄起来，于是楔在少年肉穴内的阴茎保持着两根，怪物们一前一后地扣着少年轮流抽插，直到天将破晓之时才收拾了满地残骸，商量着要把奄奄一息的男孩抱回密室继续干还是直接交给那位大人。


End file.
